This invention relates generally to conveyors and, more particularly, to extendable conveyors for loading products into, or unloading products from a truck trailer, or the like.
The loading and unloading of packages from truck trailers or the like is typically a physically challenging task. Given the often heavy weight of the packages loaded or unloaded, the cramped working area, and the repetitive lifting of these packages, the task may lead to injuries. With the high costs of labor and worker's compensation insurance, it is highly desirable to provide a machine which reduces both the potential of injuries to workers and the physical labor required to be exerted by the workers.
Extendable conveyors generally provide various benefits to the task of loading or unloading a truck trailer or the like. Of great benefit is the lengthwise extendable nature of the conveyor. By adjustably extending the conveying surface lengthwise, the amount of walking which workers have to perform between the conveyor end and the place where the articles or packages are stacked is reduced. The reduction in walking enables the trailer to be loaded or unloaded in less time and with greater efficiency. Furthermore, because the workers do not have to carry the articles being loaded or unloaded as great a distance, the potential for injuries while carrying possibly heavy articles is reduced.
Prior extendable conveyors, however, have not been without certain disadvantages. Longitudinal extendability places the operator interface closer to the work zone but does not take into account the lateral width of the trailer. Some prior extendable conveyors have designs which allow the extendable conveyor to be moved from side-to-side. This occurs about a pivot axis located outside the trailer truck. However, this requires that the entire length of the conveyor be moved laterally, which is complicated and may require a motor and costly sensing systems. Other examples, include load-out conveyors having an independently pivotable discharge conveyor that is supported on a wheeled vehicle. The wheeled vehicle, however, adds undesirable bulk to the working area and necessitates that the floor of the truck trailer be substantially flush with the floor of the loading dock.
Other difficulties with prior art extendable conveyors having pivotably mounted user interface sections is the inability of the user interface section to be fully retractable into the base unit. This lack of full retractability requires additional space at the loading dock which interferes with efficient operation.
From these examples, it can be seen that it would be highly desirable to provide an extendable conveyor which overcomes the disadvantages discussed above and others, and which has an improved ergonomic design that reduces the potential for worker injuries, and increases efficiency and productivity.